Little Shadows
by RozellaMichelle
Summary: Ezra makes a new friend, and soon that friend gets the whole Ghost crew wrapped around their finger. . . But this new alley as an interesting tendency to be (beeps out all forms of spoilers).
1. Chapter 1: New Little Alley

**Me: So my brain won't shut up so I had to write a fanfiction by myself. Don't know how we're going to do.**

**Myself: We might do alright. . . . I'm worried about I thought. You know she gets.**

**I: I can do this! I'll be fine. (eye twitches) We don't need Tala. Right?**

**Me: Yeah, let's do this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rebels, I do however own the OC. My OC, you no touchy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Ezra loved nighttime on Lothal, the moons showering the world in their pale blueish-silver light. Ezra's only job on this mission was to make sure the crew had an escape route if things went sour, easy enough. In the hour they had been in Kathal Ezra had schemed out five different escape routes and was working on a sixth. Something changed; he could sense he was being followed. He whirled around and saw no one there. He turned and began to walk again. Once again he felt as if he was being followed. He turned and once again the street was empty. He began walking again and spun mid step and caught a glimpse of someone ducking behind one of the stands.

"Busted!" Ezra smiled, he could tell by the way they were sneaking around that they were a street-rat. "Come out."

A loth-cat stepped out from behind the stand, but it was not alone. From behind the stand inched out a little human girl and another loth-cat. The girl stared at the ground and the loth-cats took up positions by her ankles.

The girl looked to be no older than four years old. She had long rough-cut red hair and fair skin. She wore a red poncho that covered the rest of her clothing, blue and yellow ribbons could be seen tied to her wrist. She wore strange looking boots that were untied.

"Please don't hurt me. I was just . . ." The child fade into silence.

Ezra took a step towards the girl, meaning to kneel down in front of her to look her in the eye. He was stopped when both loth-cats began to hiss furiously at him. The girl gave a little whimper and backed away.

"She went this way!" Someone shouted.

The girl darted the Ezra and took his hand and stared at the ground, her loth-cats remaining by her ankles.

Three men rounded a corner and walked towards Ezra and the strange little girl. "Bubba did you get lost again?" The girl asked in a joking tone, her hand tightening around his.

It was an unspoken rule among street-rats to play along when another was in trouble. Ezra smiled as he played along. "We're not lost; we're exploring."

"Hey kid!" The men called as they approached. "Is that _your _sister?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You don't look like siblings." The second man glared at the girl.

"She looks like mom and I look like dad." Ezra shrugged.

"She _looks _like the little loth-rat that just stole from us." The third man leaned in.

"Run!" The girl cried pulling Ezra with her. He picked her up and began to run.

If they had been in Capital City Ezra would know exactly where to go, but they were in Kathal.

The men pursued them and cornered them quickly. Ezra hid the girl behind him and the loth-cats hissed. Two men grabbed Ezra and the third reached around him and grabbed the girl.

"Finally caught you Little Red! Freakn' loth-rat!" The man sneered as he held the girl up by the hood of her poncho

"Let me go!" Little red swung at him but her arms were too short to land a hit.

Ezra's arms were twisted behind his back and he was forced to his knees. The loth-cat jumped at the man holding the girl but he merely kicked them in their heads and knocked them out.

"What do ya think Green, should we take her back to the boss?"

"Duh." Green smiled. "And her little friend too. Blue, your thoughts?"

"Personally I think we should just kill them both, but Silver is in charge."

The man holding the girl, Silver, smiled wickedly at Ezra. "Knock 'im out."

* * *

Ezra slowly became aware of the sound of an engine, but it was the right engine, this one was louder and that set his nerves on edge. It didn't help that he was blindfolded with his hands bound behind his back and a gang tied over his mouth. He slowly began to remember the events that led him to where he was now. He silently cursed himself for not being able to save one little girl.

_One little girl? Crap! Where is she?!_

Ezra didn't realize he had move. "He's gettn' twitchy. You think he's awake?

"He might be. Oi! Green! Keep that brat under! We don't want 'er ecaspin' again!"

"Yes boss!"

There was a muffled scream that fell silent. Ezra's nerves were no longer on edge, his nerves had fallen off the edge and were now scattering to the winds.

_What have they done to her?! Where is she?! Some! Anyone! Help!_

Kanan felt as if someone was pulling at his consciousness through the force. Like a small child pulling him along to find their parents. He glanced at the door for the umpteenth time since the meeting had started. He was worried about Ezra and knew it was nearly dawn. His arms were crossed and he was growing impatient.

Ezra was knocked out again and was regaining consciousness. He could feel something had been draped awkwardly over his lap. He felt the thing move slightly and realized it was breathing and it wasn't a "thing" it was the little girl.

_She's alive! Oh thank goodness!_

The girl shifted in his lap and gave a pained groan as she moved out of Ezra's lap. Ezra wanted so badly to ask her if she was okay up the gag over his mouth kept him from talking. He felt the heat roll off someone's body as if they were leaning close to him. He felt his blindfold being turned and then it felt as if someone was trying to undo the knot. The blindfold fell free and Ezra opened his eyes and saw Little red standing in front of him with his blindfold dangling from her mouth, her own gag hung loosely around her neck.

_Interesting trick._

Ezra scanned her with his eyes in search of injuries. There were none and Ezra sighed in relief. Little Red sat on the floor and scooted over her bound hands, once her hands were in front of her she reached into her boot and pulled out an all-purpose tool.

_Clever girl. _Ezra smiled to himself and mimicked what Little Red had done to get her hands in front of her.

Little Red reached out until she found Ezra's hands and began working to lock on his cuffs. Once he was free Ezra took the tool and returned the favor. He reached for her blindfold but she stopped him by turning away.

"Here kitties." She whispered and the loth-cats began meowing from a cage in the corner. Little Red followed their meows and freed them. They brush against her ankles and looked at Ezra. "We go now. They be back soon." She looked down at her feet. "Vent kitties."

Ezra watched as one of the loth-cats padded over to under the vent and meowed, Little Red walked over and the loth-cat brushed it's paw up her leg.

"I could probably jump to that, you'll just have to-" Ezra was cut off when Little Red pressed hidden buttons on her boots and scooped up the loth-cats. She began walking up the wall as if it were nothing and stopped in front of the vent.

"You go first. I'll follow."

"How'd- What-" Ezra stammered.

"Later."

Ezra shook off the shock and force jumped into the vent and move aside. He was soon joined by Little Red and her pets. He turned to crawl but was met by a small droid that zapped both Ezra and Little Red until they were both, once again, unconscious.

This time when Ezra awoke, there was no blindfold and Little red was chained to the opposite walls to him. He watched as a gang member grabbed her hair and injected her with an odd clear liquid. She screamed but then went limp.

"Little trat!" The man hissed examining his arm. There was clearly a bit mark on his arm the was bleeding.

_She bite him? That's . . . That's kinda weird._

"How'd she get free anyways?" A stern looking woman entered the room.

"No clue boss." The bitten man straightened and looked back at Little Red.

"Than keep an eye on her so we don't have to inject her again.. The boss wants her _alive _." The woman hissed, clearly annoyed. The woman turned and looked at Ezra. "And who's this?"

"Don't know." The man shrugged. "She was hiddin' behind 'im when we found 'er."

The woman moved closer and examined Ezra before smiling. "He's a pretty one. If the boss don't kill him, I'm going to keep him. What's your name cutie?"

"Jabba the hut." Ezra said sarcastically.

"Well Jabba, I hope you like pain." The woman smiled and walked away.

* * *

Kanan knew he should have sent Zeb or Sabine to check on Ezra. Their young crew member had been missing for two days and there was no sign of him anywhere. Kanan would have sensed if the Inquisitor was nearby so he could cross that off the growing list of questions.

_Kallaus? No the kid's too smart for that. Could he have run away? Why would he do that? No, he likes it here and he wouldn't have left without his pack. _

"I know you're worried love but if you keep biting your lip like that you'll rip it off." Hera broke Kanan's train of thought.

He hadn't realized he was biting his lower lip until she had said something. He could taste blood but ignored it. "He's been missing for two days and we don't even know if he _left _or if he was taken."

"I know." Hera sighed. " We have one more day till those blasters are useless to us. The client won't wait any longer love. We need the fuel if were going to look for Ezra."

Kanan sighed and leaned back into the co-pilot seat. "I know."

* * *

Ezra glared daggers at the men as they leaned against the wall. He knew he needed to escape.

_But how? They took my lightsaber so I'll have to find it. And then there's the kid. How am I suppose to do anything with a little kid?_

"Ya think ol' Gray will be 'ere soon?" one of the men asked in a hushed tone, though Ezra could hear him perfectly.

"He'll be along. I just 'ope that serum keeps 'er under till he gets here. Boss'll be pissed if she escapes again." the bitten man.

"'er bother ain't around to help 'er this time. Ya think he'll show?"

Bitten chuckled. "I 'ope he does Green. Boss'll love it if we get both his rotten lil'-"

"Careful how ya talk 'bout 'em!" Green warned. "Ya know the girl can still hear ya."

"Who care? It's not like the boss'll do anything about it."

Ezra looked over at Little Red and was slightly shocked to see a tear glistening on her cheek.

_She's crying . . . She can hear them and she's afraid._

Ezra stared at the small child and tried to send her calming feeling through the force only to be met by resistance.

_No! Stay out of my head!_

_Wait! Little Red, you can sense me?_

_Who are you?!_

_It's me! _

_Me who?_

Ezra laughed and received glares for the guards. _The kid you got mixed up into all this mess._

_Oh! . . . Eden._

_What?_

_My name Eden, Never call me Little Red unless we surrounded by meanies. Okay?_

_Got it. My name is Ezra._

_I sorry Ezzy._

_For what?_

_For getting you into trouble with my daddy's meanies._

_It's okay. We need an escape plan. Got any ideas?_

_We have to wait till we get to base. I can get us out of there easy. But . . . _

_But what? What's the problem?_

_It not on Lothal. We need ship to escape._

_Are you okay? I can sense your pain. What's wrong?_

_The cuffs too tight. _

"Hey uglies!" The guards glared daggers at him. "You think your boss will like it if she loses her hands?"

"No." Bitten glared.

"Than I suggest you loosen those cuffs. She's losing circulation."

Bitten just glared at Ezra whereas Green went to see if he was right. "He's right, we got to loosen 'em." Green loosen the cuffs and Ezra could feel Eden's relief.

_Thank you._

_Anytime kiddo._

* * *

Zeb and Sabine sat in silence in the commoners. They missed the endless surprises Ezra brought on when he joined the crew. Sabine missed his awkward flirting and Zeb missed how the kid managed to piss him off every five minutes, they missed his mood swings and his sarcasm.

The ship felt hollow without him.

* * *

When the ship had landed Ezra and Eden were separated. Ezra simply sat in his cell and reached out for her.

_I know! I know! Give it a minute!_

_What are you talking about._

_The escape plan. Duh! They have shipment coming in. We're going to ship jump._

Ezra could feel Eden's joy at the idea of being a stowaway. _How do you plan on finding me? We need to-_

Ezra's thoughts were cut off when he heard a noise in the vents above him. _You sneaky little rat! You're in the vents aren't you?_

_Yeah, how you think I was gonna get out of here?_

Eden dropped from the vent and smiled at Ezra, her eyes hidden behind her long bangs. "Did ya miss me?"

"Of corse! What would I do without my little stalker?"

Eden giggled and moved to free him once he was free Eden handed Ezra his blaster lightsaber hybrid. "Here's deadly smiley" she smiled.

Ezra looked at her in confusion. "Did you just name my weapon?"

"Yes and you can't change it." She smiled.

Ezra shrugged and attached Deadly Smiley to his belt. Eden took his hand and dragged him with her. "Come on, we have to find Anarchy and Serenity now too."

"Uhh. . . Who?"

"My kitties."

* * *

The Ghost crew waited for their client to show up in the bay they had landed near. Kanan was so lost in thought he had barely noticed anything. An alarm sounded and the whole crew jumped.

"Find them! And this time make sure they don't escape!" a stern looking woman came into the room. "You are late! You're lucky we waited!"

"Sorry." Hera smiled. "We got distracted."

"By what?!"

At that moment a vent crashed to the floor revealing Ezra, a small child and two loth-cats.

* * *

Once the loth-cats were rescued and Eden had all her things the gang had stolen from her the two went back into the vents and were making their way through them quickly.

"We need to go left." Ezra whispered as he could sense Kanan nearby.

"Blue or yellow?"

"Huh?"

"Blue or yellow?" turned in the vent and showed him her wrist. The blue and yellow ribbons were still tied there.

_She must not know her left from her right. Cute._

"Blue." Ezra tired not to laugh.

Eden nodded and turned back around and went left. "Yellow." Ezra directed as they came to another turn. They turned and began to crawl when the vent shifted.

"Ezzy," Eden began in a sacred tone. The vent dropped and Ezra managed to grabbed Eden and wrap his arms protectively around her.

Ezra hit the floor and was knocked unconscious. Eden wiggled out of his arms and took a protective stance over him.

The woman laughed menacingly. "What are you going to do Red? Send your pets after me?"

"No Silver, I fight you myself!" The child lunged at the woman knocking her over. The child bite into the woman's shoulder and the Silver hissed. Yanking Red off her shoulders, Silver threw the girl across the room. Zeb barely managed to catch the child. Red squirmed out of Zeb's arms and went after Silver again only to be stopped by Sabine.

Sabine grabbed the child and began dragging her back to the Ghost as Zeb got Ezra and Kanan and Hera held off the woman. The loth-cats hissed as they ran up to Sabine and bit her ankles. Sabine released Red and she ran for Silver.

"Silver!" Red yelled and everyone froze. The child had two explosives in her hands. "You let us go, we all live. Deal?"

Silver hissed in annoyance. "Filthy trat!"

"Last warning."

"Fine! Go! Before I change my mind." Sabine moved and gilded Red backwards to the Ghost. once on the ramp the child put the explosives away and smiled at Silver. "You really are a dummy." The child dangled what looked like a wallet as the ramp closed.

"Red!"

Once in hyperspace Hera put the ship on autopilot and left the bridge. Kanan had Ezra in his room as they waited for him to regain consciousness. Zeb and Sabine had been trying to get the child out of the cargo bay since she got on the ship. Her loth-cats made it difficult to get near her without her permission and her stubbornness wasn't helping.

Hera climbed down the ladder as saw Zeb being bitten by one of the loth-cats and Sabine was being hissed at by the other. The child was curled into a corner and looked absolutely helpless. Hera took the loth-cats' distraction as a chance and moved close to the child. She lightly touched her.

"No! Get away from me!" The child screeched and darted past Hera and straight into a wall. The child toppled over and began to cry. The loth-cats darted to her and turned to hiss at the crew again. "Someone help! Ezzy!" The child cried out as she pushed herself against the wall. "Ezzy! Ezzy where are you?!"

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." Hera said softly.

"Ezzy!" The child cried as she stood and walked along the wall, her pets following her. "Ezzy! Please!" The child sunk into a corner once more. "I scared. Ezzy, help me."

* * *

Ezra stirred and groaned. For a moment Kanan thought his padawan would just lay there a recover, but he sprang up and looked around. "Eden!" Ezra called, ignoring Kanan and darting out of the room. Kanan followed the teenager.

"Ezra! Ezra wait!" Too late the teenager had slipped down the ladder into the cargo bay and vanished.

Kanan rolled his eyes and followed him. "It's okay Eden! It's okay! These are my friends." Ezra had scooped the child off the floor and was attempting to calm her and she clung to him.

"Why didn't you answer me? I was so scared!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, but we're safe now kiddo." Ezra said softly and he lightly brushed the childs bangs out of her eyes. What he saw almost shocked him into dropping her. Staring sightlessly at Ezra was two silvery eyes but that's not what shocked him, across her eyes was what looked like a burn mark.

"Eden," Ezra began carefully. "Are you-"

"Blind? Yes. But it okay, I use the funny feeling to get around and my kitties help too."

"Funny feeling?" Ezra enquired.

"You used it to talk to my head." Eden tilted her head sideways as if she was confused by his confusion.

"You mean the force?"

"I no care what you call it." Eden wiggled out of Ezra's arms, but clung to his hand. "Now who are you people?"

After introducing themselves to her, Eden allowed for the crew to get near her, her loth-cats just followed her ankles. When Kanan picked up the child the loth-cats sat at the toes of his boots and stared up at him.

"Your pets got a name?" Zeb grumbled as he stared at them. He hated loth-cats.

"Anacray." one meowed. "And Serenity" The other meowed, indicating which one they were.

"Interesting names."

"My bubba named them."

"Well Sabine, looks like you have a new roommate." Hera sighed.

"Three to be exact, and two of them are strays." Sabine crossed her arms. She had never been very good with kids, or animals.

"Hey!" Ezra and Eden exclaimed in offensive.

"I a stray too!"

"I was a stray!"

The two spoke in sync and this made Zeb laughed. "Now you'll know how I felt when we brought this stray on board." Zeb messed with Ezra's hair and Ezra pushed him away.

"Don't be mean." Eden glared sightlessly at Zeb.

Ezra chuckled. "He's always mean." Ezra took Eden from Kanan just as Chopper rolled in.

Chopper began angrily beeping and zapped one of the loth-cats. It let out an odd cry of pain and Eden wiggled out of Ezra's arms and darted up to Chopper. "No! Don't hurt them!" She kicked the droid and he turned on her, zapping her too.

"Chopper!" Ezra snapped, kicking the droid over. "You ever do that again and I will tear you apart! Got it?!" Ezra scooped up the crying Eden and held her protectively in his arms.

Hera fought back a laugh and gave Kanan a look. _Good luck with that jedi._

_Oh great._

After Ezra explained what happened and how he ended up with Eden, Hera landed the ship and the whole crew got some much needed sleep. Eden refused to leave Ezra so she slept in his bunk and her pets slept on the floor in their room.

Hera had come in to check on the youngest crew member and his new friend. She smiled when she saw Eden snuggled up against Ezra and Ezra with his arm protectively wrapped around her. Hera left the room and smiled at Kanan who leaned in the hallway.

"You like her don't you?"

"She pulled out two explosives on whoever those people were, bit Zeb and has Ezra wrapped around her little finger." Hera whispered. "Of course I like her."

"She bit Zeb?" Kanan forced back a laugh.

"You can still see the mark on his hand love."

Kanan looked at the ceiling. "You're going to want to keep her. Aren't you?"

Hera's smile widened. "Who knows love, maybe we won't get a choice. Seeing is how Ezra seems content to keep her around."

"This could be interesting." Kanan smiled.

* * *

After having her around for only a few days Eden began to change the Ghost crew. Chopper didn't zap her or Ezra. Sabine began hiding her explosives and paint. Ezra and Zeb didn't fight as often and everyone stored their weapons were Eden couldn't reach them.

Eden's habit of biting became problematic when they introduced her to Vizago. They had left her on the Ghost but she somehow followed them. Vizago barely touched her and she bit him. After that the crew became very consistent with her and tried to get her to break her habit.

She nick-named everyone in the crew and when anyone tried to correct her she'd bit them. Every now and then they'd all forget she was blind and she'd remind them in the sassiest way possible. . . But despite all that, Eden had wiggled her way into the hearts of the crew.

Hera sat in the pilot seat as the crew rested up for an upcoming mission. She could hear Eden's barefeet and the loth-cats paws as they padded into the bridge. The door hissed opened and soon Hera's lap was occupied by a little girl and the co-pilot seat was taken by two every colorful loth-cats.

"Did you paint your pets?" Hera smiled.

"No, Beanie did. They let her so I no say anything."

"You could have told Sabine she wasn't allowed to paint your pets."

"I no care. They look better that way." Eden smiled up at Hera and she laughed.

After a long silence Hera looked down at Eden, only to find her sleeping. Hera smiled and put the ship on autopilot before carrying Eden to her shared room. Hera paused at the door and turned around and walked into Zeb and Ezra's room. As soon as Eden's shoulder touched Ezra he rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her in a proactive manner. Hera took a moment to adore them before leaving the room.

Hera returned to the bridge only to find Kanan in her spot. She was going to tell him to move but he spoke first. "Get some sleep Hera. You'll need it for the mission." Kanan smiled at her over his shoulder.

Hera didn't argue and just went to rest.

* * *

The entire Ghost crew jumped when a scream echoed through the ship. Everyone ran to Zeb and Ezra's room as that was the source of the sudden noise. Eden was sitting, clutching her head and sobbing while Ezra was trying to calm her.

"Shh, shh, It's okay. You're okay. It was just a bad dream." Ezra said softly.

The second Hera entered the room Edn threw her arms out. "Era!" She cried. Hera moved to collect the child from Ezra's bunk and held her and the child cried.

Hera gently rocked Eden and Zeb rolled over to go back to sleep. "You can sleep with me." Hera said softly.

"I wanna sleep with Zebby." Eden sniffled.

"Ah karabast!" Zeb snached the child from Hera and laid her down in his bunk. "Now sleep." Zeb ordered. Eden only nodded and snuggled up against him. The crew exchanged tired and worried looks before departing back to sleep.

The next morning Zeb and Eden were the last to join the crew from breakfast. Zeb had carried Eden in and gently sat her next to Ezra. "Goodmorning." She gave the crew a sleepy grin, her red hair a tangled mess.

"Sleep well next to stinky?" Ezra smiled.

Zeb wasn't awake enough to bother with the insult throw at him. "I sorry I woke you. I had bad dream. Thank you Zebby for letting me sleep with you."

Zeb gave a dismissal grunt before sitting opposite of Ezra. The rest of the crew smiled at Zeb but he ignored them. Eden ate with rest of the crew as Kanan went over the mission plans. Once she was done she crawled into Kanan's lap and fell asleep halfway through his planning.

"What about Eden?" Ezra asked in a concerned tone, looking at her from the corners of his eyes.

"Don't worry about that." Hera smiled at the teenager. "She'll be with me."

The crew all looked at Eden and smiled. At some point she had grabbed a small fist full of Kanan's shirt and was sucking on her thumb. "Looks like the kid's out for the count." Sabine said softly.

"I'll put her to bed." Ezra smiled. He stood and tried to take Eden from Kanan, but the second he touched her she curled away from him and closer to Kanan.

Kanan sighed. "I got it."

* * *

**Me: Well looky there! We managed to write a chapter of fanfiction without Tala.**

**Myself: Honestly you're surprised? I know we don't really need her but um. . . The other one is freaking out without Tala here.**

**I: (Curled into a ball and rocking)**

**Me and Myself looks at I in concer.**

**Me: Well you know how she is. She likes having Tala around.**

**Myself: Too bad she's so clingy. I don't know how Tala puts up with it.**

**Me: You know the readers will question this little conversation.**

**Myself: I know, but it can't be help. At some point they would have found out that we, Rozella Michelle, are three different personalities trapped in one body.**

**Me: Ture. What do you girls think? Shall we get some tea?**

**I: Excuse me! I am not a girl!**

**Me: Sorry I. Lady and gentleman, would you two like tea?**

**Myself and I: Yes!**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Family

**Me, Myself and I: *looks at mistakes in first chapter. Shutters at the fact that it's too late to fix them.***

**Me: At least the readers seem to like it.**

**Myself: *Curls into ball and began rocking* It's too late. It can not be changed. These mistakes will be online forever and all will see them.**

**I: Get yourself together you Grammarnazi! We just have to better with this chapter!**

**Me: Good point. Shall we begin than?**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Hera sat in waiting for the crew she heard a door hiss open and had to force herself to stay put, remembering that Eden had been left with her.

"Ezzy?" Eden called. There was a pause. "Beanie! Zebby! Nanan! Era! Choppy!" Eden called.

"In here Eden!" Hera called over her shoulder. She was soon joined by Eden and her pets. Eden spun in the co-pilot chair, clearly board by the lack of things to do. The loth-cats napped on the floor and Hera was getting dizzy just watching Eden spin.

"When they get back?" Eden asked for what seemed like the fifth time.

"I don't know, we just have to wait."

Eden stopped spinning and pouted. "I no like waiting. I want to play."

"You can go play with Chopper." Hera suggested.

"Chopy mean. He no play nice, or fair."

"Well you could always tell me stories."

"Like what?"

"Like what happened to your parents? I know you told us not to bother to find them. So what happened?"

"Oh. Well mommy died and daddy is the meanest person alive." Eden smiled. "And bubba is fighting against daddy."

Hera bite her lip trying to think of a different topic to discuss with the four year old. "What do you think of the empire?"

"Meanies have nothing better to do than bully people." Eden grumbled. She became very serious for a four year old. "I hungry."

Hera chuckled. "For a second there I thought you were thinking about the meaning of life."

Eden smiled. "I was! I thought of life meaning and now I hungry."

"Is the meaning to life to eat?"

"It is to Ezzy."

Hera rolled her eyes knowing what Eden meant. Ever since Ezra joined Hera had to keep twice as much food on the Ghost just to keep the teenager fed.

"**Specter 1 to Ghost! We need a lift!" **Kanan's tone was panicked and there were clearly sounds of blasters in the background.

"Hang on kid!" Hera warned before diving out of the clouds to rescue her crew.

Eden clung to the chair for dear life and her cat meowed in protest as they slide across the floor. Hera fired at what imperials she saw and opened the ramp for the crew. Once the ramp was closed Hera shoot for the skies and jumped into hyperspace.

"I swear," Kanan grumbled as he entered the bridge. "That kid just causes trouble wherever he goes." Kanan peeled Eden out of the co-pilot seat and sat down, holding her in his lap. Eden wiggled out of his lap quickly and ran off the find Ezra, her cats guiding her away from harm.

"What happened?" Hera smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Ezra. Kid nearly blew himself up." Kanan sighed, leaning back in the chair. "He didn't even have an explosive."

Hera gave him her all too familiar look that was always followed by a single word. "Spill."

* * *

Eden found Ezra and threw her tiny arms around his leg. "Ezzy!" She smiled up at him. Her face suddenly changed. "Ezzy why you smell like burnt?"

Zeb laughed and Ezra glared at him. "He nearly blew himself up." Zeb smiled, daring Ezra to do something about it.

"What?!" Eden's tone was panicked.

"It's okay Eden." Ezra said quickly as he scooped Eden up and glared daggers at Zeb for upsetting her. "I'm okay. Beanie saved me."

"She did?" Eden reached up and took Ezra's face in her tiny hands.

"Yeah she did. So I'm okay."

Eden turned her face upward. "Thank you Beanie!"

Sabine, leaning in the corner of the room and had been watching the exchange smiled. "You're welcome kid!"

Eden whirled in Ezra's towards Sabine's voice. She reached out with her arms and leaned away from Ezra, silently demanding Sabine to take her. Sabine rolled her eyes and took Eden.

Eden grabbed Sabine's face as she had Ezra and smiled. "Beanie, why you no kiss Ezzy?"

With that Sabine dropped Eden and walked away. Ezra blushed and Zeb laughed at the exchange. Eden landed on her feet and looked around as if to find someone. "What I do?"

Zeb laughed as he picked up Eden. "Kid, I like ask all the wrong question at the right time."

"So?" Eden taking Zeb's face in her tiny hands.

"So let's get something sweet to eat."

"Yay!" Eden cheered as Zeb set her on his shoulders. Eden grabbed his ears and pointed upward. "To nummies!" Zeb chuckled and went up the ladder.

* * *

After spoiling Eden Zeb went to take a nap, but found it difficult when Eden began running all over the ship giggling. She ran into the room, bounced onto the bed, ran to the other end on the bed and bounced off before running out the door again. Her loth-cats followed her and the crew decided to land and let her run off her energy.

Once the hatch was open Eden darted out with her pets, followed by Kanan and Ezra who decided to get some training in while they had some down time. After it got dark Ezra and Kanan began to call for Eden, when she didn't answer the padawan panicked.

"Eden!" He called as he ran through the tall grass looking for the lost little rebel. He tripped and looked to see what he tripped over. It was Eden's loth-cat Anarchy, who Sabine had painted bright orange and red. Anarchy hissed at Ezra but that was all he did. Ezra let out a sigh of relief when he saw Eden curled up not far from her loth-cat, fast asleep. Ezra picked her up, careful not to wake her and carried her back to the Ghost, Serenity and Anarchy following his as he went.

* * *

"Hera!" Ezra's panicked cry broke the peaceful silence.

Hera and Kanan were sitting on the booth, cuddle together under a blanket when Ezra can running in holding Eden. "Hera she's burning up!"

"Calm down Ezra," Hera smiled as she began.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Ezra snapped.

"Ezra," Hera began again, her tone still even. "She most likely got a cold from falling asleep outside."

"A cold? What do we do?!"

"Ezzy." Eden stirred in his arms. "I want Era."

Hera sighed before getting up and taking eden from the reluctant teenager. "Come on baby, I'll make you some soup." Hera carried Eden off to the caff.

Kanan got up and looked between Ezra and the caff door. "She'll be fine Ezra. Let Hera take care of her and you go get some sleep."

Ezra only nodded and went back to bed. Kanan went to join Hera. She was standing at the stove with Eden in one arm.

"Want me to take her?"

Hera shook her head. "She won't let you."

Kanan rolled his eyes and proceeded to try to take Eden from Hera. Eden turned and bite his hand, hissing like a loth-cat. "I tried to tell you love. When a child isn't feeling well all they want is their mommy."

"But since her mom isn't here, she's clinging to next next best thing?"

Hera nodded and gestured for Kanan to finish making the soup as she sat down. Once the soup was done Hera fed it to Eden slowly until Eden curled away from the soup and closer to Hera.

"Mommy, will you sing to me like you use to?"

Hera and Kanan looked at each other before looking back at Eden. Hera was relieved she didn't have to try and guess what Eden's mother had sung to her as the child was already asleep. For the duration of the next few days Eden remained with Hera until she felt better and was back to her normal wild self. Eden didn't remember calling Hera "mommy" and no one brought it up, but Hera smiled to herself when she thought about it.

* * *

Eden giggled as she darted into the bridge and crawled under the controls. Hera was confused until Ezra came in. "Hera have you seen Eden?"

Hera decide to play along with whatever game Eden was playing. "Not since breakfast."

Ezra left and Eden giggled. "Tank you Era." She smiled as she crawled up into Hera's lap.

"So why are you hiding this time?"

"Ezzy want to cut my hair. I say no, he still try. So I hide." Eden smiled.

"Why would he want to cut your hair? It's pretty just the way it is."

Eden's smile grew. "You have pretty soul Era." Eden kissed Hera's cheek and darted off.

Hera smiled to herself as she piloted the ship over Lothal. The ship jolsted and Hera's smile was gone. "We got Ties!" Hera called into the com.

"Yeah no kidding!" Ezra called as he darted to man a gun.

Hera began to maneuver got of the tie's shots but the Ghost still got hit. More ties came and Hera took to space, only to add to the number of attackers. The crew shot as many Ties as they could and Hera dodged the shots.

"**Now listen here you meanies!" **Eden's voice came through the coms but it was clear that she was talking to the Tie pilots. "**What do you think you doing?"**

"**Is that a child?" **A man's voice came through the com.

"**Yes I child! Now stop 'tacking mommy's ship!"**

"**Rebel scum! You cannot hide behind a child!"**

"**No rebels here! Move along!"**

"**We know that that is the rebel ship!"**

"**Thwes awr nat thwe webles you awr looking for. Bye bye now!"**

"**I know that that is-"**

"**No webles. Just mommy and daddy and sissy and bubba and other bubba and mommy's grumpy pet and my pets kitties and the floor and the ceiling and my shoe."**

"**You cannot -"**

"**And my other shoe and mommy's shoes and daddy's shoes and bubba's shoes and sissy's shoes. Other bubba no wear shoes, mommy's pet no wear shoes either. Neither do my kitties. But there's the door and the ladder and the chair."**

"**We get it! But-"**

"**And the table and the walls and-"**

"**Clearly this is not the ship we are looking for! Goodbye!" **

With that the ties left and the crew all sighed. Zeb started laughing and it rang through the ship. "Good job kiddo!"

Kanan's laughter soon joined Zeb's. "Never thought of that before!"

"Eden! You're a genious!" Sabine laughed.

"I not genious! Era genius! I just know how to make people go bye bye!" Eden yelled into the ship as she entered the cockpit. "Sorry I used you coms without permission."

"It's okay Eden." Hera smiled. "You just saved the crew. How about a sweetroll?"

"No!" Zeb protested as he entered the bridge. "Hera remember what happened last time?"

"_You _, Lasat gave her too many. One will not make her hyper."

Eden stared at her feet. "I a bad person."

At that point the crew had joined them and they all stared at Eden in confusion. "What makes you say that?" Kanan asked gently.

"I called Era mommy. Era not my mommy. Now mommy will think I don't love her."

Hera smiled and scooped Eden up. "Just because you call me mommy, doesn't mean you love your mom any less. All mom knows that."

Eden wrapped her arms around Hera and smiled. "You called Kanan 'daddy', you're not upset about that." Zeb pointed out, receiving warning elbows from both Sabine and Ezra.

Eden glared in Zeb's general direction. "I no care if daddy think I no love him. He a meanie."

Before anyone could say anything eden jumped from Hera's arm and Kanan barely caught her. "Mine!" She smiled hugging him.

"You're gonna have to fight Hera for that claim." Zeb teased.

"No, he mine!" Hera glared at Zeb and curled closer to Kanan. "And Era mine too!"

"They're not your's, you can't-" Ezra began.

"Mine! I say they mine they mine! You have to ask before you hug my mommy and daddy! All they hugs belong to me now!"

The crew laughed and Sabine tried to hug Hera but Eden leapt at her. "No! Mine!"

* * *

**Me: Well this is better than the first chapter.**

**Myself: Indeed. *looks at mistakes in first chapter. Shutters* Much better.**

**I: I - I - I NEED MY TALA!**

**Me &amp; Myself: *Tackles I to the ground* **

**Me: Calm down I! Think of Eden!**

**Myself: Think of Eden and her cuteness!**

**Me: That poor imperial scumbag had no chance.**

**Myself: Everyone knows you can't win an argument with a four year old.**


End file.
